My Sleep Pattern's Changed SongFic
by spookykidabc
Summary: Ed stumbles upon a sight he wished he never saw. SONGFIC. AlxROY and EDx Language and Diolauge. Focus is Al, but told from cented with Ed


A/N: Post series, post movie, as if they came back to the world of alchemy. Though I rather like the BoP situation… ahem Well, just a song, by The Early November. I had some… male pairings in mind little pervert. I do not have a problem with them, so if you do, please no flaming. This, is because I can find the cute part of these situations. -- And it's okay if all the guys involved are attractive. Oh itallics that are not lyrics are Ed's thoughts. is time, is perspective change

p 

p 

"Nii-San!" shouted a voice from another side of a door. A man waited in the room, slightly smiling to himself, he knew who was here.

p 

i _I hear your angel voice  
It makes me feel so nice_ /i _  
_ p 

"No, Al!" retorted another voice, distint and a little harsh, "that bastard has screwed me over for the last time." With that being said, a young man with golden-blonde hair barged through the doors, followed by a more timid boy with strawberry-brown. "Good evening, Fullmetal. Al," the man spoke in an easy tone. His features, rather round face, dark short hair, onyx black gaze, and that eye patch. "Evening, Mr. Mustang," greeted Al, anxiety all over his young face. "Damn it, Roy!" screamed the blonde. "My, my, Edward. Not being very polite to your superiours I see," Roy responded, obiously amused with his actions that caused Ed so much frustration. "Well, if they didn't perpously give me crap jobs when I could be going something a heck of a lot more productive," growled Ed. "You've been away for a while," Roy stated, in a 'matter-of-fact' way that just pissed Ed off even more. "Nii-San, please," Al begged his older brother, "he was just trying to be nice, giving you something easy. I'm sure he ment no harm… right?" Alponse glanced to Roy, offering a smile, getting one in return, and a little blush ran across Al's cheeks.

p 

i _I like to sing along  
Along and forever_ /i _  
_ p 

p 

Edward had been studying for hours in his dorm that he shared with his little brother. If it weren't for a stray cat Al found, he would have gone insane from bordum. But, soon enough, the cat fell asleep, letting Al stray to investigate his brother's studies. "Ed," Alphonse said, rather name used when he was looking for his brother's attention. "Mmm?" Edward replied, nose still stuck in his book. "What are you doing, Nii-San?" asked Al, as if he had no idea. "Yeah, sure," Ed spat mechanically. "You're not listening to me are you?" sighed the younger. His only reply was huff and a twitch of Edward's shoulder. Al moved gingerly twords the desk Ed sat at, sideways in chair no arms on chair, back of chair to Ed's side and completley unaware of everything that was not in the immediate vision of his book. Al tried to amuse himself by popping around Ed, desperatly seeking some recognition.

p 

"Nii-San."

p 

"Mmm"

p 

"Nii-San?"

p 

"Mmm" the only few replies received by the weary Al. He shook his head and began to walk away, until an idea popped into his mind. Al stood behind Ed, "Edward, my brother," Al slowly wrapped his arms around his brother from behind. A bit stunned by the sudden touch, Ed jumped a little. Al just tightend his grip and nuzzled his brother lovingly. Ed dropped his book, trying to grasp hold of the situation and i _what the hell is going on_ /i . "I love you," Alphonse finally said. Ed, blushed slightly, and affectionatley nugged his youger sibling, "I love you too, Al." Al had all his weight pushing on his brother at a slight angle, and before they knew it, they were getting intimate with the floor. THE FLOOR, not each other.

p 

i _I know wrong and right is gone tonight  
Nah na na na na na na na…_ /i _  
_ p 

p 

"Humph," Edward pouted sitting in Roy's office as he finished a little paperwork. Ed's glance was set outside the window, his brother, playing happily with the kitten they found the day before. A small smile managed to start growing on Ed's face, until Roy spoke up, "you're going to make him give it up, aren't you?" "What the hell does that have to do with anything anyways?" Ed snapped. "Sometimes I can't believe you two are actually brothers," Roy inquired. "Wait. What? What do you mean by that?" Ed asked, intreged at Roy's observations. "Let's take you for example," Roy began, "you are older. You try to carry on responsiblities over Al. Protective, as a good brother should be. Ed beams happily Then again… you are stubborn, ignorant, short tempered-" "Okay, that's enough, Cornel," Ed mumbled bitterly. "Then we have Alphonse," Roy began, in a softer and somewhat sweeter tone, "kind, innocent, and has a deep sense of care for all living things. And he can even put up with you, Fullmetal." Roy turned to face Ed, who now had his harsh gaze fixed on Roy, "you two are so different. Yin and Yang. Why can't you be a little more caring and forgiving like your little brother sometimes?" Ed just growled low at Roy, pissed that he was being insulted, and pissed because … i _no, nevermind. That's impossible_ /i "Hey! Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself!" Al pleaded to the kitten in a worried tone outside.

p 

i _I hear your angel words  
Inside and overheard_ /i  
p 

p 

"You wanted to see me?" asked Alphonse timidly as he popped his head into Roy's office. "Al, please come in, we need to talk," Roy invited. Al obeyed and stood opposite side of Roy's desk.

p 

p 

"Al?" Ed called, "Al! Where are you?" Edward grabbed his coat and set out to find his sibling.

p 

p 

"Mr. Mustang," Al began, a little shyed to be around Roy without his brother near by, "if this is about Nii-San, then I have to apologize for him. I know how he is to you, but her really doesn't mean to be so-" "Al, you have to learn one thing," Roy interupted as he stood from his seat, leaning over some, "everything isn't about Edward." Al could only manage a small gasp before being pulled into a kiss.

p 

i _I'll fall in lust tonight_ /i _  
_ p 

p 

Edward's eyes went wide at the sight. "Al," he whisperd to himself, "and Roy?" Ed fought as hard as he could, but he could not hold back the tears that began streaming down his face as he watched Roy pull Al into a deep and passionate kiss. Ed could do nothing but pull his vision away and lean his back on the door, crying silently.

p 

i _The one time I go hide_ /i _  
_ p 

Luckily, it was fairly late, no one in the halls, as Ed cried. He could hear movement in the room, pencils and papers falling from the desk, the 'plop' of Al's jacket on the carpeted floor.

p 

i _I know wrong and right is off tonight  
Nah na na na na na na na…_ /i _  
_ p 

"Roy," Al gasped breathless and slightly panting, "we can't. I can't. I mean, Nii-s- aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

p 

i _I hear your angel song_ /i _  
_ p 

Ed cried, but knew that he would never have his heart broken again.

p 

i _I hope I sing along_ /i 


End file.
